I Always Get What I Want
by Denna
Summary: With his God-Father on his side Draco will get what he's always wanted. Especially now that his Father's dead. And especially seeing as what he's always wanted is watching him.
1. I Want It Help Me Get It

**Title: **I Always Get What I Want

**Rated:** Will Be High For Later Chapters.

**Summary:** With his God-Father on his side Draco _will_ get what he's always wanted. Especially now that his Father's dead. And especially seeing as what he's always wanted is watching him.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything of Harry Potter, I wish I did, but then it would all be slash loving.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Slash, AU (Only Ced is dead)

* * *

**Chapter One – I Want It. Help Me Get It.**

Sitting alone in the Library at 5:30a.m is not always fun. Sometimes I wake up extra early for the fun of a bit more study. Not always school studies, not Dark studies either, I'm not a fool like my Father. Defeated with his 'Lord' by Harry Potter. No, usually I study people. Early birds, or late one's depending on whether Potter and his friends stay here all night studying under the Invisibility Cloak Potter owns and coming out when the sun rises.

Today it's not fun. No one to observe the creamy light tan and dark hair of. No one to think of rude remarks to make to. Nothing but a letter on the small table and a couple of scratch marks from where I let the owl land on my arm. But it's numb. The letter, from the ministry and Gringotts at once letting me know I own all of the Malfoy Fortune, Land, etc. Mother had passed after battling with the stress of losing Father and battling a secret illness she would never discuss.

I stand swiftly and walk down to the Dungeons to see the only person I can trust other than my friends who already know too much. I knock on Professor Snape's door and wait for him to answer the door. It takes him five minutes and he looks disheveled, hair a mess and still in his pyjama pants. "Draco." He murmurs sleepily.

"Hello Sir, I wish to sit in for a morning coffee and chat." I bow my head in greeting. Damn over the top manners Father had forced on me.

"Come in, I'll be ready in a moment. Make coffee." Severus, my God-Father grimaces and shuffles back inside and into his bedroom. I smile widely and make him a strong coffee and keep mine sweet. I pull off my cloak and drape it across the back of my chair. I sit gracefully and sip my coffee waiting for Severus to come back out.

Moments pass and he returns dressed in his usual teaching attire, most of his hair tied back, except the short bits at the front. He sits with me and takes a cautionary sip of his coffee before moaning and drinking more of it. "Thank you. Now, what was it?" He asks after a minute.

"I am the sole owner of the Malfoy Estate." I murmur quietly. "Mother died this morning." Tears threaten to spill but I force them away. "And now I want something, more like, someone, but you're going to help me get him." I snarl.

"Sorry about your Mother, Draco." Severus bows his head. "Now what's this about helping you to get someone? You're natural charm won't work?" He smirks.

"I have tried, he rejected my friendship at the beginning of first year. But now, we're going to make amends. Starting Potions today! You make me his study partner." I instruct him in my Malfoy-like manner.

"Are you telling me you want me to help get _you_... Harry Potter?" Severus asked thoroughly shocked. He sits with his eyes wide and mouth gaping for a few seconds before shaking his head, closing his mouth and blinking profusely.

"Yes. I want it. Help me get it." I smile softly and persuasively. He's going to give in or-

_Thud._ Pass out it would seem.

* * *

Review maybe? :)

Denna


	2. Starting Now

**Title: **I Always Get What I Want

**Rated:** Will Be High For Later Chapters.

**Summary:** With his God-Father on his side Draco _will_ get what he's always wanted. Especially now that his Father's dead. And especially seeing as what he's always wanted is watching him.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything of Harry Potter, I wish I did, but then it would all be slash loving.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Slash, AU (Only Ced is dead)

* * *

_Thud__. Pass out it would seem._

**Chapter Two – Starting Now.**

Severus sits up with a slightly dazed expression a few minutes later. He doesn't move or speak after that until I place a hot coffee in front of him which he downs like a shot. "You... Potter... What on earth?" He finally asks.

"Just pair us up in class." I don't wanna say it, but I think I might have to... Here it goes... "Please." Severus' eyes go wide again. "Please, Severus, just do this for me! My charm will work, I just need your help to clear the air! Detentions too if you must! Just _please_!" I whine.

He shakes his head again and bows his head slightly. "Fine." I smile gleefully and hug him impulsively. He stiffens at my show of affection and slowly pushes me away. I grab my cloak and rush to the Great Hall, a spring in my step. I sit facing the Gryffindor table and have another coffee which I sip slowly.

In a trickle students arrive to eat, and before long the noise in the hall is deafening. Chatting with the two girls who know my secret I feel someone watching me. I look up in the direction of the watcher. He seems to have zoned out. Granger nudges the Golden Boy and I flash him a stunning smile as he comes back to reality with a blush.

Blaise and Pansy laugh and Blaise looks over at Granger. She smirks to herself, but I think I understand.

"So is Snape gunna help?" Pansy breaks the silence and I nod. "What was his reaction when you said you wanted Potter?"

"Passed out" I chuckle, "I think I begged." I add. The girls laugh again. "Hopefully we're paired up for this big assignment. And I think I want a detention..." I smile to myself and then nod as Severus at the Teachers' table. He nods back with a scowl on his pale face.

He jots something down on a napkin and places it in one of his numerous pockets. The three of us head off to our first three lessons, forgetting about the Potions arrangement We have Transfiguration, in which I watch Harry with a certain air of curiosity. Arithmancy where I forget all about the morning and Ancient Runes.

Then, the final class of the day, Potions. I arrive earlier than usual and sit right at the back and watch everyone arrive and Severus pull out the jotted piece of paper from this morning. I stretch and make myself comfortable.

"I will be informing you of your groups for this assignment, which will last the rest of the year." Many students gasp. I smile slightly. "Pansy, Millicent, Finnigan, Longbottom and Weasley. Crabbe, Goyle, Thomas, Patil and Brown. Blaise and Granger. Draco and Potter." He snarls.

Everyone looks shocked and Blaise blushes quickly. Harry turns and looks at me with a pale face. I stretch big and fake and he grabs his stuff and comes to me. We sit in silence as Severus gives us the instructions.

"You know I _will_ help you..." I murmur to Harry. He stiffens in his chair and looks at me like I'm joking. "I'm being serious, I wanna apologize for being such an arse." I give him a serious look. He nods and faces the front again.

We start getting along until I decide that Fridays are good nights to get detentions. I shove Harry off his seat and he pulls me with him. We land in a heap on the floor, I'm mostly on top of him. I lean down and brush my lips against his scar. He claws at me, trying to pull me off, then he flips us.

"I thought we were getting along." He snarls.

"We are." I wink and _finally_ Severus yells out.

"Detention, Draco, Potter. Tonight after dinner. Here." He says and I hear his forced anger because he's mostly sick to his stomach. I glance at him, lost puppy like and everyone looks at him for his reaction. Once they've looked away I give him a satisfied look and glance at Harry with hunger.

_Thud_. There he goes again and everyone looks back at me, where I am still being pinned down by Potter. He seems to be enjoying it. "C'mon, Potty, back to work sweetheart." I mock and brush his fringe.

* * *

Review = :)

Denna


	3. Falling Into Place

**Title: **I Always Get What I Want

**Rated:** Will Be High For Later Chapters.

**Summary:** With his God-Father on his side Draco _will_ get what he's always wanted. Especially now that his Father's dead. And especially seeing as what he's always wanted is watching him.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything of Harry Potter, I wish I did, but then it would all be slash loving.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Slash, AU (Only Ced is dead), Sexual Content (Slightly Explict)

* * *

"_C'mon, Potty, back to work sweetheart." I mock and brush his fringe._

**Chapter Three – Falling Into Place.**

Harry jumps up and rushes back to our table and I follow him with a smirk. The class laughs a bit, but seem a bit worried by my change. The class watches us for a moment, Harry is still blushing the colour Weasley's ears get when he's angry and I glare at them to get back to work because Severus is only just coming back.

"Draco, here, now." He snaps rubbing his temples and keeping his eyes closed. "Coffee, strong, now!" He murmurs quietly and I make him a large coffee and give it to him. He drinks it quickly and glares me back to my seat.

"How is _that_ getting along?" Harry hisses when I return to our table.

"How isn't it? Do you never mock fight with friends?" I smile widely and chuckle a bit.

"You got us a detention." He exclaims.

"_I_ think it'll be fun, we can chat and get to know each other." He nods a little bit and gets back to work, a blush forming on his cheeks again.

/When we arrive at detention Severus just tells us to clean the desks of gum and graffiti and he would come back in an hour and a half. We're finished in ten minutes and we sit at our table together to discuss the assignment. We're talking casually and I stretch and put my arm around his back. He blushes slightly but doesn't seem to mind.

He pulls out a piece of paper and we write down what we know about the assignment. We were leaning close to the paper, our heads touching, I move my arm from the back of the chair and place it on Harry's under the desk. I see Severus in the door, but he doesn't come in. Harry turns to me, a blush on his face again.

"Yes?" I ask with a smile. I squeeze his hand. He licks his lips and looks at my mouth before his gaze returns to my eyes. "I'm not playing games." I murmur and close the small gap between us to kiss him. He doesn't react for a moment, then he kisses me back, his tongue swiping my lower lip.

The kiss is wonderful. I pull back after a while for breath and smile at him. I hear a thud distantly, but don't pay attention to it because Harry's moved his hand from under mine to on top and is pulling it up his leg. He stops at the top of his thigh and puts his hand on my leg.

I trace the seam of his pants along the crotch and he presses forward into the gentle touch. I palm his cock through his pants and he moans softly. "Sit on the table." I murmur roughly and he does it quickly. I pull my chair so I'm between his long slender legs. I undo his pants and he pulls them down for me. They end up behind my chair and I look at what's been exposed.

Long, hard, cut, with a dusting of pubic hair above it. I take it in my hand and stroke it gently, he shuffles closer and I lick his balls making him buck his hips off the table. He pulls off my top and I take off my pants and then he removes his own shirt. He's well built. From where I am, I can lick the tip of his cock and I slowly start sucking it into my mouth.

Harry moans loudly and I hold his hips to stop him thrusting. I feel his orgasm building and start stroking my own cock. Harry pulls me off his cock and holds himself. "I want to cum on your pretty face." He growls erotically and I push my chair back. I close my eyes and he releases himself on me. I feel the warm ropes of his cum paint my face and he rubs the last drops on my lips. I open my eyes and he strokes my cheek. His foot rubs my balls softly and I cum suddenly, my cum splattering my chest.

He slides off the desk and licks my face and chest clean. Who would have guessed Potter was a kinky bastard. He's stroking his cock back to hardness as he tells me to bend over the table and he grabs something out of his pants pocket. He gently probes at my hole and it must have been lube, he'd been planning something. He slides a finger inside me and starts opening me up for his cock. He only uses two fingers before he starts pushing inside me./

I fall off my seat in the Library and look up at who'd pushed me. "DAMMIT HARRY!" I shout. He looks a bit cocky.

"What? Ruined a good dream?" He smirks.

"For your information, yes!" I jump up.

"I can tell." He murmurs his eyes raking my body, stopping on my crotch. I look down and blush. "What were you dreaming?" He asks sitting in the seat next to mine and pulling me down.

"Nothing." I say quickly, he puts his arm on the back of my chair.

"You can tell me." He murmurs close to my ear.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I ask and he pinches my thigh and lets his hand rest there. "Damn."

"So? What were you dreaming?" He asks again, giving me a serious look.

"I was dreaming of extremely erotic sex." I murmur blushing a deep crimson I guess by how hot my face goes. "Sucking a gorgeous cock and _almost_ having it inside me, but you ruined that." I glare playfully at him.

"Maybe I can fix the last part in reality one day." Harry smiles and bites his lip. _Oh that look…_ I moan internally but fight the urge to react.

"You wouldn't want to…" I murmur looking away. He grabs my jaw and turns me back to face him roughly. His thumb swipes over my lips. Nervously I lick them and he leans towards me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Madam Pince screams and we jump apart. "NOT IN MY LIFE HAVE TWO BOYS EVER!" She continues to scream as we run out of the library. Harry turns a corner and pulls me with him.

We stop a few floors away and lean against the wall panting and laughing so hard we start crying. It's a good few minutes before we calm down. "Damn that was funny." I chuckle wiping my tears away.

"But that bitch was very rude, interupting such a perfect moment." Harry turns to me, a twinkle in his eyes. He leans towards me, seeming to suggest that we try to get back there.

"Harry…" I whisper, my voice crackling. He's standing in front of me now, grabbing my wrists and pulling them above my head. His hips press against mine, letting me know what a man he is. He rubs his nose against mine, his breath mingling with mine.

"Harry!" A shrill bitchy voice squeals. Harry makes a disgusted face and turns like a jock, flicks his hair and puts his arm on the wall to pose. "What are you doing with that ferret?" _Fuck, I hate red-heads! Nosy bastards._ I think to myself.

"Ginny." Harry smirks, it makes me proud.

"Bugger off, Weaslette." I snarl pushing myself off the wall. "His interest lay here now." I give her a look to say, fight if you want, but I'll win.

"Screw you, Malfoy, Harry isn't gay." Ginny snaps and drags Harry off. I laugh as they walk off. Harry looks over his shoulder and winks at me. "What a tosser." I hear distantly.

I walk off towards my dormitory, smile on my face, spring in my step. I was getting what I wanted, with a bit of drama to add to the mix.


End file.
